Arrow Season Two
Arrow Season Two, is the second season that deals with Oliver trying to be more than a vigilante, and by becoming a hero, by the name of The Arrow. Created By Greg Berlanti and Steven S DeKnight. Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / The Arrow-23/23 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance- 22/23 * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper- 21/23 * David Ramsey as John Diggle-23/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Queen- 19/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper- 16/23 Recurring * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / The Canary-16/23 * Paul Blackthorn as Lt. Larry Lance- 14/23 * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen-2/23 * Sandra Bullock as Moria Queen- 10/23 * Christian Bale as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood- 10/23 * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 16/23 Episodes # Six Months after the Doomsday, Diggle and Felicity find Oliver in Santa Prisca, When Oliver arrives home he learns that Starling City is under attack, Oliver tells Diggle that he wants a new name. In Flashbacks Oliver, Slade and Shado find Sara Lance. # The Arrow goes up against an archer named Komodo ( Michael Jai White) who targets Diggle, Oliver meets Sebastian Blood. # China White arrives in Starling City, to steal a new weapon that could destroy the city, The Arrow sets out to stop her, Lt Lance begins trusting The Arrow more. # Felicity encourages Oliver and Diggle to go undercover when they discover Arthur Brown is an ex killer known as Cluemaster. In Flashbacks Oliver persuades Sara to join them, The duo learn about Mirakuru. # Deadshot returns and almost guns down Oliver, Oliver as The Arrow, discovers that he is now targeting rich Billionaires. In Flashbacks Oliver discovers a sniper on the Island who is killing people, # The Clock King AKA Temple Fugate arrives in Starling City, to break into all of Starling City's banks, The Arrow gets the help of Roy to stop him, In Flashbacks to 1989 Temple Fugate knew Robert Queen. # The Count teams up with China White to dispurse the Vertigo drug in Starling, The Arrow kills The Count, before The Count could kill Felicity. # Cyrus Gold, breaks in Queen Corp and steals a device, The Arrow and his team set out to investigate, Barry Allen arrives in Starling City to help Oliver, In Flashbacks Oliver discovers that Slade took the Mirakuru, Shado is killed. # The Canary aids The Arrow in stopping Cyrus Gold, Oliver discovers that it is Laurel's sister who has been believed to have drowned, Felicity reveals Oliver's secret to Barry, Barry gets struck by lightning. # Garfield Lyns begins burning down buildings as his new alter ego Firefly, Meanwhile Sara reveals to Laurel and Larry that she is alive. # The Arrow investigates the Mirakuru incident and discovers that Brother Blood has been kidnapping people and giving them Mirakuru, Slade is revealed to be alive and tells Sebastian that he knows who The Arrow is. # The Huntress reappears but targets Laurel, after she defends her father's killer, The Canary must protect her sister at all cost, leading into an epic battle between The Canary and the Huntress. # Temple Fugate breaks out of prison, and this time targets Lt. Lance as he put him in prison, Laurel gives The Arrow a lead on Brother Blood's whereabouts. # Thea discovers that Roy has been going out as a vigilante, Oliver as The Arrow aids Roy in stopping a criminal in the glades. # Nyssa Raatko ( Alice Braga) arrives in Starling to bring back Sara, Nyssa and other assassins attack the city, In Flashbacks Slade goes crazy and nearly kills Oliver and Sara. # The Arrow and Diggle discover that Amanda Waller (Kerry Washington) is leading a team called the Suicide Squad consisting of Deadshot, Firefly, Komodo and Clock King, Diggle learns that his former girlfriend Lena Michaels is missing. # Oliver, Diggle and Felicity travel to Rio where they find a lead on Lena's whereabouts, Back in Starling Laurel works with Roy to find out Sebastian's real purpose. # Brother Blood sends Cyrus Gold to kill Laurel, The Arrow races to save her, Roy is injected with the serum. # Roy begins fighting crime, but Oliver notices more murders done by him, In Flashbacks Slade tries to find a way off Santa Prisca, Oliver and Sara try to prevent him, as he is dangerous. In the Present, Deathstroke orders his men to begin Phase Two, Slade kills Moria. # Roy kills a doctor, that is close to the Queen family, The Arrow invents a new arrow designed to take down people with super strength, Slade leaves a message, for Oliver about Felicity. # Laurel discovers that Oliver is The Arrow, while aiding the team in saving Felicity who has been kidnapped by Slade. # Deathstroke, Brother Blood and Roy attack the city, Oliver and Sara cure Roy from the Mirakuru, In Flashbacks Oliver and Slade battle. # Deathstroke targets Laurel, Felicity and Thea, Malcom Merlyn returns from assistance from the League of Assassins, Malcom reveals to Thea that he is her father, The Arrow duels with Deathstroke, but does not kill him and refuses to sink to his level. In Flashbacks Oliver awakens in Japan. Category:Bat24 Category:Arrow Category:Seasons